The Frontlines of Love and Darkness
by 3awesomewriters
Summary: When the Autobot base was crumbling down under the might of the Decepticons Ratchet made a split-second descision to stay. Smokescreen now less guilty didn't stay. Little did either of them know they both held secrets that would change them both forever, but Alpha Trion did. Rateing will go up. OP X Ratchet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is 3awesomewriters! This is our first story that we wrote together! We all have different tastes so things will vary. Many thanks!

-3awesomewriters

FATE, PIOSON, LOVE

Blue blast streamed down from space. Once the gleaming beam touched down a dark fort appeared creating the Decepticon stronghold, Darkmount, Without warning the 'cons aimed there guns at the newly found Autobot base and fired.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK

"Optimus I'm picking up high energy coming closer to the bas-" Ratchet was cut off by a blast of purple energy going though the walls.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet. Take the children and go to the ecape route!" Optimus ordered

"No Optimus! I won't leave you here. You go or I stay." Ratchet argued

"Ratchet its too dangerous-" Optimus jumped in front of Ratchet suddenly and hunched over him to shield him as the roof collapsed.

Everything went black

RANDOM LINE BRAKE HERE

As Smokescreen raced out of the flaming base a feeling deep within started to surface. Not knowing what it was turned around and stopped. Ratchet was in there so Optimus would, hopefully, be alright. Not knowing exactly what to do threw his signature weapon, the phase shifter, into the ruble and drove off.

RANDOM LINE BREAK

"Opt-me-Optimus-Optimus!"

"Rrrrrraaaaattttttcccchhhheeettt?"

"Optimus," Ratchet sighed, "Thank goodness. The roof collapsed on top of you. I managed to get us to safety, thanks to the phase shifter. The others made it out as well, but their out of range."

"I thank you old friend." Optimus tried to stand only to fall back on the desert floor, when overwhelming pain shot though him.

"Nonono. Don't try to move. Your leg joints are fractured. And you took quiet the bit of damage to your helm, pedes and backplates."

"I...am sorry. I am a bad leader."

"Dont say such a thing! You made sure your team got out of the base. While scarifying yourself. I chose to stay with you. And I don't regret that decision at all."

"But Ratchet-"

"No buts, Optimus I made my choice. I stuck to it."

"You always know what to say, Ratchet."

"So do you, Optimus. That's why I lo-we are friends. We help each other." Ratchet blushed at almost telling his leader he loved him. He couldn't love his leader! Could he?

ANOTHER LINE BREAK

Optimus POV

I stared at my CMO working on my damaged pedes. The way the dim light hit him made his frame glow. The silly way he blushed, and always knew what to say in times of doubt made my spark jump with joy. I knew that my duties lied with being a prime, but what if I didn't have to be a leader. The leader of our dyeing race. Maybe, just maybe, Ratchet and I could, somehow, make it work, as the humans say. But, should I have these feelings? For one of my own? Oh, who am I kidding, I love him.

I, Optimus Prime, am in love with my CMO, Ratchet.

WITH THE LINE BREAKS AGAIN? XD

Ratchets POV,

I looked at my Prime. Why is he staring at me like that?

Do I have dirt on me? Is my plating cracked? I want to look good for him!

Wait...again? My processer is betraying me with these thoughts of my leader and prime. I blocked out my gliching processor and TRIED to focus on my patient, my prime, my love.

"Love? Again with this? Primus above." I mumbled. My prime's helm shot up cringing for a second, but blantly ignoring whatever pain he was in and stared at me with, _curious_ , optics.

LINE BREAK ALERT!

Smokescreen POV

I sped down the road, worries speeding underneath my wheels. I should've stayed behind with Ratchet and Optimus. I started to deeply regret the decision's I made. Everything I could've done differently would've made the situation that much better. I started to wonder if this is what Optimus felt every time he made a spilt second decision. "Hmph." I grumbled as I pulled over to the side of the road not knowing why, but something told me to do so. I stared at the broken escape pod I had come to earth in. I started to wonder how it had gotten there. Was it a trap?! I mean, it was miles from the crash sight. I stepped closer, caution hitting me. No traps, just a note signed: Alpha Trion.

End Chapter

Please review, follow, and fav!

See you guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Sickness

Thank you Yoake no tenshi and Snowdrop Pax for following and favorite(ing)!

Chapter 2

-sickness-

Alpha Trion? His mentor was here?! Maybe he knew how to find Optimus! I threw open the door to find...nothing. Nothing except a...a stupid relic? Why couldn't the mech himself bring it. That would have been more useful that a stupid relic. He didn't care if it was a Omega Key or a Spark Extractor! It would have been useful if Alpha Trion was here!...Look at yourself, Smokescreen, your whining like a sparkling! All because you can't survive with out Optimus!

...Optimus...

"Where are you Optimus..." I whispered looking to the ground totally ignoring the un-read note in the pod.

REALLY WITH THE LINE BREAKS?:-)

Ratchet POV

I stared at my sleeping prime, wondering what he would do if I just decided to kiss him. Would he wake up? No! No! I shouldn't think of things like that! But what if...if... No. I smiled thinking of the next best thing. I laid down next to the red and blue mech, I wrapped my arms around him and drifted off into recharge.

UGH ANOTHER LINE BREAK

Optimus POV

I shifted slowly waking from recharge, trying to move to sit up I found I couldn't. Ratchets arms were wrapped around me. Hugging me in my recharge. I felt my faceplates heat up at the feeling of my medic so close. I didn't know what to do. The Matrix was telling me to get up and look for energon, but me, I wanted to stay right where I was. I ignored the constant ping of the Matrix and leaned into the medic's touch. Well, at least for now. 20 minutes was all he needed until he could get up, in a matter of speaking, and go about his duties.

Ratchets POV

I woke up still cuddling with Optimus. But his sparkpulse showed him to be...awake? He was awake but still cuddling with me?

"Optimus?" I asked slowly

His optics shot open, he jerked away from me, whispering an apology, as he limped over to a pile of nearby rocks and sat down there.

What was that?

THHHHHIIIISSS ISSSS AAAA LLLLLLIINNNEE BRREAAAKKKK XD

Optimus POV

I stared at my CMO from across the room. What had I done? He...He might deny me or worse...ruin our close friendship. I couldn't do that. To me. To him. To anyone. I couldn't help, but stare meeting his bright blue optics. "R-Ratchet?" "Yes?" He said with his confident grin he was famous for. "Umm... Never mind." Ratchet seemed to blush, but who could really tell in the dim light. No. He couldn't have blushed. He couldn't have felt the same way. He couldn't...Could he? My tanks started churning. I was about to get up and find energon, when I emptied my tank all over the ground. How? There wasn't any fuel in it to purge. I looked down.

I was purging up pure _blood._

End Chapter

I know that the plot of OP and Ratchet is moving along pretty fast but that's because admitting their feelings isn't the main part of plot…

*grins*

Please review, follow, and fav!


	3. Chapter 3: No Hope

Thank you Anica prime for following!

Chapter 3

-No hope-

Ratchet POV

Optimus had been sulking for the past hour. _An hour_. Why though. Why did he need to sulk? What did he do? So he had lingered to cuddle with me. I looked over to Optimus again. He was- purging? I ran over to him. No. His Optics were dimming. He was paleing. No!

"No Optimus. Please don't offline." I felt my optics swelling up with tears. NO! I was the medic! I had to fix this!

Still with Ratchet

I sighed. I had Optimus stabilized and he was resting now. I still don't know what caused him to suddenly purge. I couldn't even find out without proper medical tools. But those were all destroyed in the base explosion. I bent over to give Optimus a kiss on the forehelm...WHAT?! What just came over me?! I...I ...That felt kind nice actually...I ventured a little farther down to give him a kiss on the lips. That move did something to me, but I pulled away before I did something I would regret.

LINE BREAK CRAZYNESS(Party)

Still with Ratchet.

Two months had gone by Optimus had gotten better little by little until he was completely healed. We had found a small energon vain by our camp, and have been fueling off it little by little. But in those months I had harder and harder time keeping control of myself. Harder for me to stay away from the prime. My Prime...If only he knew...If only I could tell him...

Every now and then I would wake up with his or my arms around each other's frame. We both swore that it was to keep each other warm...even though we could survive extreme temperatures. (Aww)

LINE BREAKDANCE. Tango Time.

Optimus POV

I sighed, looking down, my medic had done an exceptional job on my repairs, considering we had no medical equipment. He was all professional and that is what bothered me. He didn't seem to return an ounce of my affections. He didn't even seem to go above companionship. I felt the last stand of hope leave my body. I had no hope of reuniting my team. I had no hope of going home. No hope to win the war. No hope to find love.

So then what did I have left to live for?

End Chapter

If you ever see a change in the writing or type of story it is (It still follow one plot but it might leave it now and then) remember this was written over a long period of time with 2-3 people writing it at once.

So please forgive us.

If things seem to go a bit fast and then slow again it was just how much writer block we had each day. It is actually quite hard to write online with another person believe it or not. Our main problem is meeting up at the same time to discuss plot points (Which leads to the problems we stated before).

Okay, okay, enough excuses! We have written pretty far ahead so….more chapters for you guys!

I am going to talk to my fellow writer about if we want to tell you guys our personal profiles (if you guys want to know)!

Hope you like and pray for poor OP!

Please review, follow, and fav!

-3awesomewriters


	4. Sparked?

**WARNING SMUT ALERT! IF YOU DONT LIKE STOP READING AFTER THE SMUT LINE BREAK**

* * *

 **Ratchet POV**

I sat down staring at my distant leader. What could be going through his processor right now? He looked so sad. So deep in depression. I wanted to stand up and help my prime, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stared at his dimming optics sadness clearly visible. I sighed and tip-toed over to my prime "O-Optimus?" He smiled fakely. I gave him a look. "Optimus? Tell me what's wrong." I placed my servo on my hip and stared him down trying to break him.

"Nothing's wrong, Ratchet." "

Lies." I stated quickly.

"I said nothing's wrong. I just- It's nothing." I sat down next to my prime and slung my arm around his shoulder. "Come on tell me." I shuttered when my prime scooted closer to me.

"I'm just losing hope. Hope for the team. Hope for ending this war. Hope for..." His voice lowered to a whisper. "...For us."

That couldn't have been what I heard? Could it?

"Optimus? what do you mean?" he seemed to think about it for a while before saying anything. "It doesn't matter, Ratchet." "Yes it does." Optimus bit his lip plates and looked down. "I-I-I...can't." I slid my digit under his chin and smiled sincerely. "Just tell me."

 **LIME BREAK...SOUR SOUR!**

 **Optimus POV**

I stared at my CMO. I couldn't. Maybe if I told him the hope for life and freedom would come back. Maybe if I just got this off my chassis it would make it better. Just anything to stop this stupid feelings. "R-Ratchet..." He smiled the sincerest of smiles. He way he looked down at me made me feel venerable and some what scared. Somewhat confused and a million other feelings hitting me all at once scrambling my logic processor. Everything was so confusing and blurry I just let my feelings over take me. I looked down before pressing my face into his chassis. I let small tears trail down my face. "R-Ratchet...I don't want to ruin our friendship, our relationship, but I have-have..." I lowered my voice as Ratchet patted my back and pulled me closer. "...I have feelings..." Ratchet placed a small kiss on my forehelm and I blushed uncontrollably as his finished my sentence. "...For you... I have feelings for you, as well."

 **LINE BREAK UHGH AGAIN DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO?**

 **Smokescreen POV?**

I had slapped myself back into reality long enough to finally process the note had more words on it than Alpha Trion. I took the note in my hand, reading what it said,

 _"The greatest strength is love. Follow what you feel in your spark, and it shall not lead you astray. Optimus, Ratchet, remember that love is a strong force. It could lead to impeccable outcomes."_

That was it?

But if the note said correctly, that Optimus and Ratchet, were destined to become lovers? Well that meant that they had found his faze shifter and gotten out safely. But the note seemed to be hinting that Optimus and Ratchets love could end the war. I sure hoped that was the case.

I transform taking off. I had to find and tell Optimus and Ratchet about this.

 **LINE BREAK SMUT ALERT!**

 **Ratchet POV**

I leaned forward slowly, doing what had haunted me since the start of this, I pressed my lips against his. Fireworks exploded with joy as he pressed back. I pressed my glossa to Optimus's mouth, silently asking for permission. It was a battle of dominance against our glossas, I ultimately won. Optimus seemed to be naturally submissive. That was good, since I preferred to be to dominate partner. My interface stirred to life, spike pressing against my panel. I didn't know if Optimus wanted to go that far. I pressed a hand to his valve cover, waiting for his response.

 **LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS**

 **Optimus POV**

I felt Ratchets servo on my valve cover. The fact that he wanted to interface sent a shiver of pleasure though me. But did I want to give my seals to Ratchet? My spark pulsed happily, giving me my answer. I opened my covers.

I was surprised at the amount of lubricant I was producing, wondering if that was normal.

Ratchet didn't seem to care, plunging two digits into my dripping valve, fingering me fast and rough. I was surprised again at how much the pace thrilled me. I had always thought I would be one to love taking my time, interfacing gently.

Apparently not.

Ratchet frowned into the kiss at the discovery of my seal, breaking our locked lips to murmur a question, which I promptly nodded to. His engines revved hard, he growled out how he was gong to break it with his spike, instead of his fingers.

Another shiver of pleasure.

 **LINE BREAK YAY**

 **Ratchet POV**

I never thought I would get this revved up over a virgin, but Optimus was the perfect one.

I lined up my spike with his valve and pushed, taking great satisfaction at the moan I got in return. I momentarily paused, giving Optimus time to adjust, though the seal was still there. Virgins usually didn't have any antisparkling protocols installed, meaning it was up to me to keep from sparking Optimus.

My engine revved harder.

I thrust gently, relishing the moan of pure pleasure I got. Starting a slow tempo I rocked my spike into that tight, wet, perfect heat that was so eagerly given to me.

Without being fully coherent, due to the intense pleasure I was receiving, I dropped my antisparking protocols.

 **OHH LINE BREAK**

 **Optimus POV**

I gasped as Ratchet spead up to a brutal, almost painful pace. But instead of halting it, I loved it even more. My processor was buzzing feeling my medic's spike slam against my sensitive walls. The alien feeling had my vision blurr into a white, hot, searing cloud of pleasure. His motions slowed as he lost the rhythm only to quickly speed up again. As Ratchet, my lover sped up a ping of coherency hit my buzzing processor telling me this was not what a prime did. This isn't leadership material at all. A dark cloud of sadness hit me blocking out most of the pleasure. I quieted my whimpers. "Come on, Orion, I want to hear you." The glorious mech on top of me said pushing all of my doubt to the side. It was something to do with my old, original name that had me begging for more from my CMO. "Ah- Ratchet!" I just about screamed as my servos frantically searched for something to hold onto. My hand grabbed two near by boulders and held them for dear life. I sharp pain from my stretching value had my vents hitch. Ratchet looked down at me and smiled as my seal broke. "F-f-ah-ainally that pesky-ah thing is gone." He half laughed\ half panted with the nonexistent coherency he had.

I tried to laugh, but it only came out as a breathy moan.

 **LINE BREAD YUM!**

 **Ratchet POV**

I growled animisticly as I pounded my leader into the ground. He seemed to love the fast and brutal pace I had set. Good. I didn't exactly know or like going slow and gentle, fast and hard were the best pace, I thought. Still unaware my antisarkling protocols were down, I chased after the charge, that seemed so close, yet so far. I roared in triumph as I finally overloaded, filling my new found lover with my transfulids.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Optimus POV**

The amazing rush of overload socked my frame. Sparks of energy crackled across my chassis. Ratchet roared as, he too, overloaded filling my value with his heated fluids. I shivered as I felt the liquid drip out of my value. I looked up at my lover with dim, tired, yet satisfied optics. He panted pulling out with a wet pop. Exhausted from our session he laid down next to my overheated frame and planted a soft kiss on my forehelm. "R-ratchet...I love you...T-Thank y-you for everything you've done. I-I'm glad you're the one who broke my seal." With a tired faceplate the medic smiled brightening the room just a bit. "I love you too, my prime. I love you Oroin." The way he spoke was like silk all previous tensions were lifted from the scene. He spoke as if Orion Pax and Optimus Prime were two different people, two different personalities, and he still was in love with them both. Ratchet was like a drug and I, Optimus prime and Oroin Pax, was addicted.

 **COFFEE BREAK!**

 **Ratchet POV**

I woke up with a since of smugness and contentness , I looked over my internal health to make sure I hadn't damaged anything in my...eagerness...everything seemed fine...my...my antisparkling protocols were disengaged...I quickly did a scan over Optimus. His internal components were fine...but...he had _three..._ sparklings attached to his own spark...Primus...I had sired three sparklings...I wasn't mad, it was my own fault after all. But Optimus was a virgin less that twenty four hours ago...he couldn't be a carrier! He wasn't ready!

I sighed, I needed to tell him, "Optimus," I shook him awake, "I need to tell you something."

 **LINE BREAK UGH**

 **Optimus POV**

I looked up at my medic, still a little groggy. "Yes, of course Ratchet, what is it?"

"Well, I you, you see, I accidently, s...sparked you...with three sparklings."

What? No, NO. I wasn't ready! The war was still going on! I couldn't bring sparklings into the world in the middle of a war!

"Can-Can you preform termination?" I hated to do it, but they would be better off, than being born into a war.

"Not without the risk of killing you too. Besides I don't have the medical tools for a clean termination."

"I...I'm not ready. I don't know how to b-be a carrier..I..I j-just don't know..." I was sobbing now, I couldn't do this.

"I know Optimus. I blame myself, I'm sorry." strong arms wrapped around me, holding me close as I cried.

* * *

 **Extra long chappy for U! As you can see, this chapter was EXTREAMLY different, that is because I, Snowdrop, edited it. It is so long cause of the smut...and the fact that I cant do any chapters under 1000 words, I have writing disorder, that means I like to write...a lot. Anyway my computer is at 10% power so I will upload this now...**


End file.
